


О выборе имен

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Альбус Северус Поттер попал в Мунго в свой выпускной.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	О выборе имен

Скорпиус ходит взад-вперед перед закрытыми дверями операционной в отделении недугов от заклятий больницы святого Мунго. Рядом есть удобные стулья для таких вот взволнованных посетителей; Скорпиус слышал, что они даже зачарованы специальным образом, чтобы действовать расслабляюще. 

Наверное, поэтому он на них и не садится, в отличие от Джеймса и Розы. Гарри Поттер, как и Скорпиус, предпочитает ожидать на ногах. 

Скорпиусу очень хочется его проклясть, но Альбус — тот самый Альбус Северус Поттер, который лежит сейчас за закрытыми дверями палаты, — этого бы не одобрил. Поэтому Скорпиус сдерживается, только хмуро поглядывает и иногда зло сверкает глазами. 

Скорпиус чувствует себя неуместным в этом коридоре в праздничной парадной мантии. Еще более неуместным он считает то, что Альбус в точно такой же парадной мантии оказался в Мунго в вечер их выпускного из Хогвартса. 

Когда из палаты показывается утомленный жизнью целитель — сухонький мужчина лет за пятьдесят, — в коридоре как будто повисает какая-то особая звенящая тишина. Даже Джеймс прекращает нервно отбивать носком ботинка одному ему понятный ритм. Гарри делает шаг к нему и спотыкается, столкнувшись с тяжелым взглядом.

— Мы не можем дать никаких гарантий, мистер Поттер, — говорит целитель, и в тот момент Скорпиусу кажется, что весь его мир рушится — по кирпичику, по осколку. — Все будет зависеть от его выносливости и желания жить.

Глаза Гарри темнеют. Скорпиус даже не замечает, как на новость реагируют остальные. Потому что он считает виноватым в том, что случилось — постоянно случалось — с Альбусом только одного человека — Гарри Поттера, главного аврора, мальчика, который выжил, героя Магической Британии.

В этот момент тормоза у Скорпиуса и отказывают.

— Только идиот мог дать своим детям такие имена, — цедит Скорпиус сквозь зубы и смотрит Гарри Поттеру прямо в глаза. Наверное, впервые в жизни так прямо и уж точно впервые так зло. 

— Что, прости?

— Имена, — повторяет Скорпиус. — Кто в здравом уме окрестит своих детей именами мертвецов? Мертвецов, которые умерли не своей смертью, а при жизни прошли через такое дерьмо, что вам самим и не снилось? 

— Скорпиус, — в голосе Гарри слышатся предупредительное нотки. Он скрещивает руки на груди в оборонительном жесте. — Что ты...

— Ваше поколение настолько зациклилось на потерях, что оказалось вообще не способно думать о будущем, — рычит Скорпиус и неожиданно чувствует на своем плече горячую ладонь Джеймса. Джеймс смотрит на него, нахмурившись, сжимает плечо и как будто просит — замолчи. — Разве я не прав?!

— Это всего лишь имена, — говорит Джеймс, и Скорпиус раздраженно дергает плечом, сбрасывая ладонь. 

— Имена — это что угодно, но никак не «всего лишь». Это известно любому малолетнему волшебнику, если его семья хоть сколько-нибудь знает историю магии. — Скорпиус зло чеканит слова и сжимает кулаки, радуясь, что палочки при входе в это отделение отнимают во избежание проблем для пациентов. Он бы не сдержался. — Ал попадал в больничное крыло чаще, чем все наши однокурсники вместе взятые. А теперь это! И вы будете мне говорить, что я не прав? И что имя — это просто имя? 

Гарри выглядит ошарашенным. 

— Всех называют в честь кого-то, — спорит он.

— Да ну? И как, хорошо сейчас Фреду-младшему? — Скорпиус знает, что Фред — это запрещенный прием, но он искренне считает, что иногда стоит об этом говорить. Потому что у Фреда биполярное расстройство, которое так и не смогли вылечить целители. Теперь Фред пьет магловские таблетки, от которых теряет магию, и это самая настоящая проблема. Как и то, что Фред делает вид, что все в порядке. 

— У нас почти весь Хогвартс такой был, — говорит Джеймс. Скорпиусу хочется его ударить чуточку меньше, чем его отца. 

— Кроме Скорпиуса и нас с Хьюго, — подает голос Роза, поднимаясь со стула. Она такая красивая в своем зачарованном платье и накинутой на плечи мантии, что Скорпиус обязательно влюбился бы, если бы не прошел через этот этап пару лет назад. Роза выглядит неожиданно понимающей и сочувствующей, и за это он ей благодарен. — И еще пары человек. И с кем почти никогда не было проблем? Символика и семантика важны для магии, они — неотъемлемые элементы каждого ритуала.

— Это ничего не доказывает, — озадаченно замечает Джеймс, а его отец, кажется, что-то понимает. По крайней мере, Скорпиус отчетливо видит ужас на его лице. 

— Имянаречение — тоже в каком-то смысле ритуал. А Альбус Северус — это самое тяжелое и противоречивое имя из всех, что были у нас на курсе, — припечатывает Скорпиус, ни капли не жалея, что поднял эту тему. Потому что давно хотел сказать, еще с первого курса, когда Альбус впервые попал в больничное крыло. Скорпиусу до сих пор в кошмарах снится, как Альбус облокачивается на раму, а стекло осыпается, падает. И Альбус тоже падает, потому что он по жизни неуклюжий и неловкий дурак. — Альбус Дамблдор погиб от руки Северуса Снейпа, и пусть даже это был его выбор, смерть — все равно смерть, а убийство — все равно убийство. И это то противоречие, которое не устранить. Оно преследует Ала всю его жизнь и будет преследовать, пока однажды не убьет. 

В этот раз все произошло так быстро, что даже привыкший к таким поворотам Скорпиус не сразу понял. Они с Альбусом танцевали посреди толпы однокурсников, и Скорпиус совершенно не представляет, каким должен был быть рикошет заклинания, чтобы угодить Альбусу в спину. И как можно было так исковеркать абсолютно безопасное Джеминио, которым придурок Кит Суиндон хотел увеличить количество сливочного пива на столе. 

Если бы Скорпиусу в голову вломился хороший легилимент, он нашел бы целый склад воспоминаний о том, как настойчиво судьба пыталась убить Альбуса Поттера. Теперь там есть еще и это: нелепое до абсурда, с Альбусом, который замирает посреди Большого зала, пока вокруг танцуют их однокурсники, надтреснуто кашляет и хватается за горло, прежде чем посмотреть на Скорпиуса с обреченным пониманием — опять. До Скорпиуса, к его стыду, дошло, лишь когда он увидел кровь, окрасившую алым губы Альбуса. 

Целители сказали, что его легкие и желудок превратились в стекло, и Альбус вполне мог умереть прямо там, в Хогвартсе, в окружении толпы выпускников в парадных мантиях. Но Скорпиус знает: Альбус Поттер любит жизнь и цепляется за нее достаточно упрямо, чтобы дожить не только до семнадцати.

— Даже маглы считают, что можно изменить судьбу, если взять другое имя, — замечает Роза. — А маги не могут это сделать. Потому что...

— Имя мага и его магия связаны, — заканчивает вместо нее Гарри Поттер и смотрит на Скорпиуса уставшим взглядом. — Я знаю. Я все-таки главный аврор, а не один из ваших с Алом однокурсников. Я думал, эти имена дадут ему то, чего не доставало мне.

— Не надо было думать, — бросает Скорпиус.

— Сейчас уже ничего не изменить, ты же понимаешь? — тихим голосом спрашивает Гарри. Скорпиус кивает, не глядя, потому что дверь палаты снова открывается и в коридоре показывается медсестра.

— Вы можете зайти. Только никакой магии, даже стихийной, — предупреждает она и уходит.

Скорпиус думает, что не готов увидеть Альбуса без сознания еще раз, но заходит в палату первым, опережая даже Гарри Поттера. Потому что Скорпиус с одиннадцати лет держит Альбуса за руку, когда он оказывается опасно близко к грани, и это никогда не изменится. 

— Возвращайся, — выдыхает Скорпиус одними губами, сжимая чужие пальцы, пытаясь согреть их в своих ладонях. — Возвращайся.

Скорпиус верит, что Альбус услышит. Потому что он всегда возвращается, как бы далеко в темноту его ни уводила судьба.


End file.
